Double whips, as well as hair removal beaters, are parts of a slaughter line, where, in addition to metal structural parts, polymeric materials are also used. In this regard, reference is made, for example, to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,502,749; 2,604,656; and 5,569,066.
In slaughterhouses, double whips are threaded in the machine onto a shaft. If a whip should malfunction, the whole of the whip strand had hitherto to be disassembled and reassembled again.